To Be In Your Arms
by BlaineyKurtie
Summary: Kurt was feeling very depressed, he couldn't stop thinking about Blaine. He just wanted his boyfriend back, so he went to Ohio to talk to him. ANGSTY one-shot.


**AN: The power line went out the other day and I was feeling really depressed. So, I started writing this. I swear it wrote itself, I had a really hard time editing, actually. I really want Kurt to come back to Blaine for good. I think I use the word 'really' many times.**  
**Let me know if you like it or you want to find me and kill me.**  
**Enjoy - Happy face.**

* * *

**_I'd definitely kiss your entire face and make you pancakes and buy you records._**

* * *

It was another cold night in New York and Kurt was all alone in the apartment because Rachel was spending the night at Brody's. He fixed himself dinner and turned on the TV. Maybe he could catch a movie beginning and he could watch it. After ten minutes he found the last Harry Potter movie, hell yeah he thought. He had already watched many times but who cares? Tom Felton is super-hot.

While watching it, he started thinking about his life, about how everything has just turned out and how he had passed a great night with Adam.

_Adam from the Apples. Blonde hair. British accent and cute face._

oooooooooo

He had gone out with Adam last Friday to have some drinks. They had agreed to go to a club around the corner of his house. Once they were there none of them had gotten drunk, Adam maybe a little tipsy at the end but nothing to worry. They had drinks and then, they had danced. They had spent a really long time dancing but when it was past midnight, they had decided to head home and Adam offered to accompany Kurt to his house.

"I had a great time tonight, Kurt." Adam had said once they reached the door of Kurt's house. "Thanks for invited me"

"I had a great night too, thank you so much for coming with me"

"I really like you company... Kurt" Adam had replied. He was looking at Kurt with big eyes and after a second he had gotten closer to Kurt, closer to kissing distance.

Kurt had noticed that but hadn't expected it. Anyway, he thought he could give it a try, I mean; he was single now, ready to move on. A second later, Adam's mouth was on Kurt's, it was gentle. At least, it started that way but then, Adam grabbed Kurt's waist and put him ever more closer so Kurt put his hands in Adam's both cheeks.

And that was it. When Kurt put his hands everything felt wrong. There were no curls tickling his fingers, there were no hazel eyes looking at Kurt and when the kissed ended, there was no 'Baby, I'm here and I'm never going to leave you' smile.

oooooooooo

Watching-but-not-paying-attention-to-Harry-Potter Kurt started crying. They were angry tears, angry at Blaine because he has no right to make him feel guilty for kissing another boy and angry at himself because it looked like he couldn't find the way to get Blaine out of his head. He really wanted to move on but, it was so hard. He thought of Blaine every moment_: What is he doing? Did he move on? Did he find someone else? Had he ever think of Kurt after the break up?_

He remembered then, once someone said that when it comes to a break up first you feel anger, hopeless, desperation, confusion and frustration but after all that it only came the absolutely sadness. Sadness because everything changed in a matter of seconds, sadness because everything felt wrong, sadness because he had lost the person that meant the most to him, he also lost the plans that they had for the future and sadness because all that he once had, he didn't anymore.

Slowly and crashing in his entire body, his angry tears became sad tears. He realized that no matter how bad Blaine had cheating on him, he still loved him. He admitted to himself that whether he liked it or not, he missed him. Every morning he would woke up trying to find a pair of golden eyes looking back at him. But more than anything he admitted that he need Blaine in his life again.

Unconsciously, he grabbed his jacket and bag pack and went straight to the airport. He didn't realize until he was sitting in the plane that he was heading to Ohio. _Shit_, he thought first and after a second he thought 'Fuck everything, I need _Blaine_'.

* * *

Once he got to Blaine's house. He started freaking out and tears came back again. And with the tears, it also came all the feelings and emotions he had felt before. He just started crying again.

He rush to the door, crying and knocked on the door like he had never done before to find Mrs. Anderson opening the door for him

"Oh hi Kurt, long time not seeing you." She said "What are you so upset? Please, come in."

"Thanks, I need to see Blaine if it's okay."

"Sure, sweetheart. You know where his room." Mrs. Anderson let him enter the house.

Kurt went upstairs slowly, and stopped at Blaine's door. He tried to compose himself. He hesitated for a minute, not knowing how Blaine could react to see him there. He knocked the door.

"It is you, Coop? Just come in."

Kurt opened the door; more tears started rolling down his face. He said "It's me, actually."

"Kurt?" Blaine, who was lying on his bed, just stared at Kurt.

Neither of them said anything for a few second. Memories of everything that had happened came back for both of them. Kurt stayed still at the door. He didn't know what to say and watching Blaine after a long make all the pain come back. After a moment Kurt put his head down and stared at the floor. He thought he was stupid for coming back. What if Blaine didn't love him anymore? He felt embarrassed.

"...Kurt." Blaine said again, softly this time. He said Kurt but it actually sound like _I'm sorry._

After hearing that, Kurt just couldn't hold it anymore. He looked up at Blaine and saw a lot of feelings there, but more than anything he saw _regret_ and _guilty._ He run to Blaine's bed and launched himself in his arms. He hands were fisting Blaine's shirt as he started crying harder in his arms. Blaine was surprised to find his arms full of Kurt but then, he put his arms around Kurt waist.

"I'm just so sorry, I regret everyday what I did and I'd never forgive myself for hurting you, Kurt."

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered "Blaine… I know we need to talk, but I'm willing to do anything get to the point where I can forgive you …. If it's okay with you."

"Of course, Kurt."

In that moment, Kurt felt like all the weight in his shoulders was totally gone. He got a little a away from Blaine's arms so he can watch his face and said "I miss you so much." Blaine didn't say anything; instead he pressed his lips to Kurt cheek.

Blaine knew in that moment that they were going to be okay.


End file.
